


【胜出】爱之深，恨之切(4)

by zrtshenwei



Category: dowant
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrtshenwei/pseuds/zrtshenwei
Summary: *当红演员兼歌手咔x心理医生久*无个性社会*无幼驯染设定*双结局





	【胜出】爱之深，恨之切(4)

**Author's Note:**

> *当红演员兼歌手咔x心理医生久  
> *无个性社会  
> *无幼驯染设定  
> *双结局

爆豪胜己火了之后，公司就想方设法的给他安排闻，不过爆豪胜己对这个是真的没有什么兴趣。特别是女人身上浓郁的香水味，不过对粉丝还是不错的。

爆豪胜己不知道他拒绝公司的安排时，有人把他的个人资料出卖给了别人。

那也就是他噩梦的开始。

刚开始爆豪胜己在微博或其他社交网站上都能收到私信，内容都是"我喜欢你。"而且是同一个人发的。

爆豪胜己以为是狂热粉丝，但是信息最后发到了他的工作用的手机上，甚至私用手机上。

持续了接收小半年的信息后，爆豪胜己决定回复她。这个回复成了门的钥匙，打开了一个黑暗的世界。

"谢谢你的喜欢。"

少女在房间里因为这句话兴奋的蹦了起来，黑暗中明亮疯狂的眼神和明晃晃的刀尖发着亮光。

爆豪胜己在一次工作后回了家，门口站着一个十七八的女孩，爆豪胜己以为是邻家的小孩没带钥匙，于是没管她，拿钥匙准备开门。

"是，爆心地吗？"

少女颤抖着声音说道。

爆豪胜己刚打算抬头和少女说话，却看见了透着血光的眼睛，疯狂的，赤裸裸的眼神。

爆豪胜己暗叫不好，于是直接把钥匙插进门孔里，准备开门进屋。

脖子上的冰凉阻止了他的动作。

"让我也就去参观一下吧，爆·心·地？"少女笑的纯真却带着锋利。

于是不明不白坐在沙发上等着吃饭的爆豪胜己感觉身体有些僵硬，少女在厨房做饭，看起来就像小两口，如果忽略爆豪胜己颤抖的手的话。

爆豪胜己的手机也被她拿走了，他不知道她想做什么，只能等。

一顿饭吃的诡异极了。

爆豪胜己在浴室里思考，如何打晕她然后送到警察局里。

"我喜欢你。"少女突然进来，轻声说。

爆豪胜己整个人都愣住了，难道，她就是我的粉丝吗？深爱着我的粉丝吗？

少女挽着爆豪胜己的胳膊，两人走到了床边。

"爆心地，我们做吧！"少女带着天使般的面孔说着恶魔般的低语。

爆豪胜己刚想说什么，少女的刀就深深侵入他的脖子，鲜血顺着脖子留在床单上。

"哈哈，是血啊！是爆心地的血啊！"少女疯狂的笑起来。

爆豪胜己看着血缓缓流淌，觉得此时脑袋十分清醒，他应该逃跑，离开这个女疯子。

可是，他的身体却动弹不得，恐怕是晚餐里放了什么吧。

少女狠狠吻上爆豪胜己的嘴唇，手在他的乳头打转，握着刀的手在他的肌肤上作画。

"你知道吗？你真的很优秀，我，从你出现在我眼里那一刻就爱上你了，世上怎么会有这么优秀的人，你是个自尊心强到爆炸的男人啊，爆心地，就是这样的你，我才会爱上你，恨上你，最终。。。毁掉你呀！"随着少女疯狂的话语，刀刃停留在爆豪胜己的左眼瞳孔上。

爆豪胜己的瞳孔猛的收缩了一下。

下一秒，他几乎要崩溃。

少女的刀停留在了小爆豪上，在周围转着圈。

爆豪胜己可不想早早就失去男人的尊严。他用尽全身力气将身上的少女推开。

"疯子。"爆豪胜己冷漠的看着少女，然后他拿起地上的衣服就要离开。

"爆心地！"少女像疯狗一样扑了上来，手中的刀狠狠刺在爆豪胜己身上，此时爆豪胜己身上全都是口子。

还僵硬的身体硬生生的被少女扑倒在地上。

少女拿出爆豪胜己的手机拍了几张照片。

"你想干什么？"爆豪胜己语气带着慌张。

"把我们的照片发到微博上，给你的粉丝来点福利，如何呀！爆豪少爷？"少女笑的轻狂。

爆豪胜己绝不能让这种东西流出去，没有做过的事情他连撒谎都不会撒，更别提这种荒唐的事情毁了他的仕途，打扰他的家人。

爆豪胜己去抢手机，两人在地上翻滚来，男人的力气比女人大一些，爆豪胜己把手机狠狠扔出去，摔倒地上，屏幕黑了之后他才送了口气。

"啊！啊！啊！为什么！我是爱你的！你为什么要这样抗拒我！"少女此时已经失去了理智。

她那刀子疯狂的挥着，爆豪胜己去抢她的刀子，两人扭打在一起，突然爆豪胜己的脚一软，他意识到他已经失血过多了，下一秒，少女的刀狠狠砍在他身上，一道鲜红的伤口在身上撕裂开来。

爆豪胜己将近昏迷，少女看到血不要名的流，也有些慌了，用手去止血，但血越流越多。

"爆豪胜己，你为什么，不接受我，为什么，要和那个人在一起，我爱你啊，胜己，我的心整个都陷进去了。你的眼中，从来没有我。你和他们一样，看我的眼神像垃圾一样，傲然的蔑视。"少女瘫坐在地上，哭泣。

爆豪胜己不知道怎样去责备她，她的眼中带着慢慢的绝望。

"啊！我知道了！让你永远记得我的方法，让他们永远不打扰我的方法！我知道了哦！"少女突然像小孩一样手舞足蹈起来。

爆豪胜己看着少女一步一步走到独立的阳台，跨过栏杆，站在扶手上。

"不。。。停下！给我停下！混蛋！"爆豪胜己嘶吼起来，身体慢慢的向那边移动。

"噢，对了，我叫花绮奈美噢，胜己哥哥。"花绮奈美突然笑了起来。

"你永远不会忘记我的，也永远得不到完整的爱情。"

少女最后的遗言，飘散在空气中，消失在夜幕中。

"花绮奈美，，啊，，这样啊。。是那个一直跟着我后面的爱哭鬼啊，长大了，我都认不出来了呢。。你喜欢我啊。。。我知道了。。再也别掉队了啊。。。小奈美"爆豪胜己闭上眼睛，想把脑海里温馨的记忆甩掉。

一直把花绮奈美当妹妹的爆豪胜己没有想到，因为自己，她会变成现在这样。

永远变成了没有灵魂的木偶。

失血过多的爆豪胜己终于没有了意识。

再睁眼就是医院了，他的经纪人站在旁边，看他醒了，立刻倒了杯水。

"怎么。。样了。。那个。。"爆豪胜己嘶哑的声音断断续续说出几个音节。

"那个少女，已经死了。不过，警察已经查过了，是自杀，你家里的刀和你身上的刀伤符合，指纹是那个少女的，跟你没有关系，你是受害者，好好养伤，我没有公开这件事。"千叶左希子说明了原由。

"给我纸笔。。我要写歌。"爆豪胜己突然提出一个要求。

"但是。。"

"快点！"

这首歌成为了爆豪胜己的代表歌曲，其中的悲伤让所有听歌的人都流下了泪水。这是爆豪胜己此生最真挚的一首歌，也是唯一一首写给死者的歌曲。

 

《しょうじょ》  
やわらかな花の香りには小さな祝福  
があり、ぼんやりとした輪郭は夢ではない。  
ナイフの先の血が心の中で躍動しています，  
あなたの温度だけはつかめません。  
狂おしい愛が魂をむしばみ、絶望とともに  
悲鳴を上げて踊る。  
私は永遠に愛情の眷顧が得られないで、のろい  
の歌声は夜の明け方まで散ります。  
少女の心は悪夢の扉をたたいて、苦痛は残りの  
寂しさを引き裂きました。  
愛の深い憎しみほど悲しい、血色の後ろ姿

《少女》  
轻柔的花香带着点滴祝福，模糊的轮廓似梦非梦。  
刀尖的鲜血在心头跳动，我抓不住你仅有的温度。  
疯狂的爱意侵蚀了灵魂，用绝望伴着尖叫声跳舞。  
我永远得不到爱情的眷顾，  
诅咒的歌声散入黑夜的黎明。   
少女的心绪敲响噩梦的门，  
痛苦撕碎了余下的空寂。  
爱的越深恨的越悲，血色的背影含着终焉的泪水。


End file.
